Percabeth: The Later Years
by TheColorsOfTheRainbow
Summary: Will they get married? Will they have kids? Read to find out!
1. Chapter One

**As I read and re-read all the PJO books, a single thought always seemed to pass through my mind. It went kinda like this: ****_OMG, Percy and Annabeth are so cute together! I wonder what happens when they grow up… Will they get married? Will they have kids? _****Well, now I'm answering my questions. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the plot!**

Percabeth: The Wedding

It was on the beach, of course. Percy stood in the ocean with Tyson and Grover by his side. He was wearing a blue tuxedo with shells for buttons. When Percy had shown Annabeth the suit, she had admitted that it was his style: dorky and blue.

It was a small wedding because the couple didn't have many friends outside of camp. Only the gods (minus Artemis), Percy's family, Annabeth's family, and a couple of friends from Camp Half-Blood were there. Sally and Aphrodite cried, Athena scowled, and Poseidon beamed. No one was wearing shoes (the couple's orders).

When Annabeth made her appearance, Percy got the dumbest look on his face. Annabeth looked beautiful in her light blue gown. The silky material swished around her ankles. She wore a small bracelet made out of seashells. The little makeup she wore brought out the color in her lips and eyes. Her princess curls framed her face.

The couple said their vows and kissed. Everyone, Athena included, was crying by then. They wiped their eyes dry and congratulated the new husband and wife. Then the party began. Poseidon passed around glasses of salt water and Athena pulled Annabeth aside, probably to talk about architecture. After the blue wedding cake was cut, the party started to come to a close. Percy packed up the gifts while Annabeth said goodbye to everyone as they left.

When the party was officially over, Percy and Annabeth kissed on the beach for a long, long time.

Percabeth: Pregnant

Percy was worried about Annabeth. She had seemed so weird lately. Sure, she was still feisty and called him Seaweed Brain, but it was different. Her mood changed faster now and she had a craving for salt water with a hint of lemon (A/N: I know, gross!). Percy had even caught her throwing up one morning, but she had claimed it was the clam chowder she had eaten the night before.

One night, Annabeth called Percy to the bathroom. Percy walked in and noticed that Annabeth had something behind her back. He started towards her, but she jumped back.

"Relax, Wise Girl. I just wanted a hug," Percy said, feigning a look of deep sadness.

"Oh, sorry Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. Percy put his arms around her. Then he grabbed the thing she had been holding and jumped back, waving it over his head.

"What are you hiding from me?" he teased, waving the thing in the air.

"Percy, give that back!" Annabeth shouted. She reached for the object, but Percy was too tall.

"Never!" Percy yelled back as he raced from the bathroom. Annabeth followed, but it was too late. She found him standing completely still in the middle of the living room. In his hand he held a small white strip.

"You're…I mean…" he stammered.

"Pregnant. The word is pregnant."

Percabeth: The T- Word

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson," the doctor said, "Would you like to see the babies?"

"Babies?" both Percy and Annabeth asked.

"Yes, you're having twins."

Percy passed out. Annabeth caught him.

**Did you love it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N #1: For those of you who read my first chapter before it was edited, you already know that I struggled to write about Percy and Annabeth's babies. Well, I'm in a good writing mood, so I decided to start over and write one chapter about the labor, one about the birth, and another one about the babies. **

**A/N #2: I have two words for all the wondeful people that reviewed: THANK YOU! You made my day. I almost cried when I checked my e-mail this morning and saw 21 e-mails from FanFiction! And they were all positive! You guys are all so awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize, just the ones you don't!**

Percabeth: Going Into Labor

_It all started on a rainy April morning..._

**Percy POV**

I was driving Annabeth to work one day when I heard a gasp. I glanced at her and asked, "Hey Annabeth, are you okay?" She didn't say anything, just smiled at me and nodded. But it was her _Duh something's wrong but I'm just going to pretend that everything is okay _smile. I pulled over to the side of the road.

"Annabeth. What. Is. Wrong." I repeated, staring at her.

Annabeth looked up at me and the long-awaited for sentence spilled out of her mouth.

"Percy, I think I've gone into labor."

**Annabeth POV**

Percy was driving me to work. Normally, I would have insisted that I could drive just fine myself, thank you very much, but something felt wrong. My stomach felt it had a heartbeat. I gasped as another wave of pain rippled over me. Percy took his eyes off the road and looked at me for a second.

"Hey Annabeth, are you okay?"

I gave Percy a weak smile and nodded. But he wasn't fooled.

"Annabeth. What. Is. Wrong."

Drat. I knew Percy wasn't going to give up until he got the truth out of me, so I just spit it out.

"Percy. I think I've gone into labor."

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Love the reviews! Keep them coming! =)**

**Dislaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize, just the ones you don't!**

Percabeth: Labor...continued

_At the hospital..._

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth whispered.

"Yeah Wise Girl?" Percy answered, loooking at her worridly.

"I hate you right now."

Shocked and a little bit hurt, Percy looked up at the nurse standing next to him. She gave him a friendly smile and her eyes twinkled knowingly.

"Don't worry," she soothed, "Annabeth's just in pain -"

"Pain?" Percy yelped. He stared at the nurse, then at Annabeth. "Annabeth, you didn't tell me it hurt!"

Annabeth looked at the nurse like, _See what I have to live with? _and said,"That's why I call him Seaweed Brain."

"Oh, okay," the nurse mused. She had been curious about the weird nicknames.

Annabeth smiled at the nurse for a second before scrunching her face together and gasping.

"Annabeth, are you okay? Anna - Wait, why is the room spinning? Is it just me or is everything getting -" Percy said before slumping over in a dead faint.

"I was wondering when he was going to drop," the nurse confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"Husbands usually faint at least once during labor," the nurse explained. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find the maintence department. They usually have some smelling salt."

_Two hours later, and Annabeth's labor isn't progressing._

The nurse, whose name they had discovered was Sandy, was checking the monitor screens. "Hmmmm...'

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"Annabeth's labor isn't progressing."

"Is that bad?" Annabeth asked.

"We may have to do a C-section," Sandy explained.

"You mean like, surgery?" Percy whispered. His voice sounded weak.

"Yes."

THUMP. Percy hit the floor again. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"That's my hero."

**A/N: That's all I'm going to do for the labor because Annabeth is going to have a c-section. The next chapter will be about the babies! SQUEAL!**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Wow, I've updated a lot today. Anyway, time to reveal the new Jacksons!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize, just the ones you don't!**

Percabeth: Meet The Babies

_After the surgery..._

_Meet the boy..._

**Annabeth** **POV**

Oh my gods, I was sooo exhausted. But it was worth it. I have a son and a daughter. When I first saw them, I couldn't help it, I cried. They were real, not just some image I saw on a screen. When I unwrapped the first bundle, I found the face of my son. He had blond hair and blue/green eyes. His grin looked mischevious. I could tell that he was going to be the one to give me the most trouble. He reminded me so much of Luke...

"What's his name?" Sandy asked. I looked at Percy. He nodded, his eyes never looking awa from Baby #1.

"Luke Castellan Jackson."

**Percy POV**

My nerves were shot. My head spun with mental exhaustion. But it was worth it. I have a son and a daughter. When they were brought into the room, Annabeth started to cry. And I'm not ashamed to admit that teared up too. The boy was handed over first. His hair was blond like Annabeth's and his eyes were green and green like mine. I couldn't take my eyes of him. His grin reminded me of someone...Luke.

"What's his name?" I heard Sandy ask. I could feel Annabeth's eyes on me. I nodded.

"Luke Castellan Jackson."

_Meet the girl..._

**Annabeth POV**

I laid Luke's little body on my right side **(A/N: Does that make him sound like he's dead?) **so I could hold my other baby. Percy scooped Luke up and held him carefully.

"Careful, she's asleep," Sandy warned.

Once the little girl was in my arms, I looked at her face. Her hair was jet black and her eyes were squeezed shut, just like Percy did when he was asleep. Percy looked over my shoulder.

"Are you sure she's asleep?" Percy questioned. "She could be dead! Annabeth, are you sure she's breathing?!"

"Percy, shut up. You'll wake -" I was silenced by a small cry from the little girl. Her stormy gray eyes were open and she was smiling. It was a goofy, toothless smile. I could tell that she was going to be just as clueless as Percy.

"What's her name?" Sandy asked.

I looked at Percy. He looked at me.

"Silena Beauregard Jackson," he said.

**PERCY POV**

I watched as Annabeth set Luke aside. I grabbed him and held him lovingly in my arms.

"Careful she's asleep," I heard Sandy say. I looked up and saw that Annabeth was holding the little girl. But unlike Luke, the little girl's eyes were closed.

"Are you sure she's asleep?" I questioned. "She could be dead! Annabeth, are you sure she's breathing?!"

All my concern got me was a scolding from Annabeth.

"Percy, shut up. You'll wake -" she was cut off with a small cry. I looked down and saw my baby girl's stormy gray eyes and clueless smile on her face. Was that how I looked when I smiled? I could tell by Annabeth's smile that I did. Oh gods, I would have to work on that.

"What's her name?" I heard Sandy ask. Annabeth and I looked at each other.

"Silena Beauregard Jackson," I said.

**A/N: Yay! Welcome, Luke and Silena! I chose those names in memory of Luke Castellan and Silena Beauregard (duh). Hope you agree with me and think it's awesome.**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Wow, I had thought that everyone had forgotten about this fic... But GirlHayley proved me wrong and requested more! I've decided to write two more chapters; one about the kids going to college and one where Percy and Annabeth pass away (they have to die eventually, right?). Maybe I will write another fic about the kids... I dunno. For now, just enjoy the newest chapter!**

Percabeth: College

_The night before..._

**Annabeth POV**

I can't belive it. My babies are going to college. Both of them. At the same time. What will I do? The house is going to feel so empty. My shoulders started to shake and tears flowed down my face. I felt Percy turn around in bed.

"Wise Girl, what's wrong?" he asked, rubbing my back with one hand and wiping my tears away with the other.

What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?!

I turned around to face him and snarled, "My babies are going away to college and leaving me all alone, that's what!" I started to sob.

"You'll have me," Percy whispered.

I smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess I will." Then I kissed him.

**Percy POV**

I was lying on my back, looking up at the ceiling and thinking about the twins going to college when the bed began to shake softly. I turned around and realized that it was Annabeth. She was crying. Annabeth never cries. I reached over to rub her back and wipe away her tears.

"Wise Girl, what's wrong?" I asked her. Anger flashed in her eyes and she snarled, actually snarled at me.

"My babies are going away to college and leaving me all alone, that's what!" She started to sob.

Ouch. All alone? What about me, huh? What about her Seaweed Brain?

"You'll have me," I whispered, more to myself than to her.

She smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess I will." Then she kissed me.

_At college... _

**Third Person POV**

Percy tried to comfort his bawling wife.

"Wise Girl, it's okay, they're just going to college," he soothed.

Annabeth whacked him with her purse.

"You act like it's no big deal!" she accused him. Percy rolled his eyes at her. Luke stoof off to the side, looking uncomfortable. Silena stepped forward and comforted her mother.

"It's okay Mom," she said, "We'll write and visit so much that you won't even notice we're gone! Won't we, Luke?" Silena glared at him, daring him to object.

"Sil's right Mom," he agreed.

"Okay...but I'll still miss you!" Annabeth sniffed.

"We'll miss you too," Luke and Silena said at the same time. Then they hugged both of their parents again and set of to find their doormates.

"Come on Annabeth, let's go home," Percy said to his wife, gently pushing her along.

"I miss them already," Annabeth whispered.

"Me too," Percy confessed.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth looked up at Percy.

"I love you too, Wise Girl."

**A/N: I just realized that some of you might be confused. Do Luke and Silena know that their parents are demigods? Yes.**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: I'm compromising. You'll see. Allen R, you'll be happy! *hint,hint***

Percabeth: Time To Go

**Percy POV**

Annabeth and I lay in bed together. We were dying. At least we get to die in each other's arms, I thought.

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth whispered. I looked into her stormy gray eyes. Despite her old age, they still glowed furiously.

"Yeah?"

"It's...time..for...me...to..go," she gasped.

"Then it's time for me to go too," I declared.

And with that, we died.

**Annabeth POV**

Deep down, I always knew it. I would die with Percy. Sure, there were times I doubted it. Like when I had fallen off the cliff. But here we were, dying. Together.

Then I heard it. A small voice in the back of my head. It sounded like...Hades?

_Hades: Annabeth, it's time. Tell Percy._

My blood turned icy. I was scared.

_Me: Now? Hades, I'm scared. Will it hurt?_

_Hades: No...unless you don't cooperate..._

_Me: Okay, okay. And I thought my mother was bad..._

"Seaweed Brain?" I asked, my voice trembling a little. I hoped he couldn't tell.

"Yeah?" He looked at me. With those eyes. Those beautiful, sea-green eyes.

I was suddenly short of breath. "It's...time...for...me...to..go."

"Then it's time for me to go too," he declared. I smiled.

And with that, we died.

**Percy POV**

For some strange reason, we didn't go to the Underworld. We went to the throne room.

"Son," my father said, his arms outstretched.

"Father," I said. "What's happening? We died..."

Poseidon just grinned.

"Kneel," he commanded. I was too shocked to argue, so I knelt.

"Rise Perseus, God of Leadership! May you be a beacon of light to all."

**Annabeth POV**

Percu was a god. Percy was a god. Percy was a -

"Annabeth!" my mother called, "Come here, child!"

"Yes, mother," I replied, and walked over to her.

"Kneel," Athena commanded. A smile played on her lips. I knelt.

"Rise Annabeth, God of Architecture! May all that you build last for eternity."

**A/N: Death + Becoming Gods = Compromise**

**I hope everyone really enjoyed this story. Keep writing and God Bless!**

**~ TheColorsOfTheRainbow**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**


End file.
